In the technology of color film (e.g., TFT-LCD color film), a black matrix has black borders for shielding the pattern boundary of various color filters (e.g., red filter R, green filter G and blue filter B), preventing light leakage. In the actual production, the mask plate can typically be shared by various color filters, since the patterns of the red filter R, green filter G and blue filter B are similar. During manufacturing the patterns of the green filter and blue filter, a mask plate for the red filter can be shifted, so as to obtain the patterns of the green and blue filters on the glass substrate. Therefore the mask plates for the green filter and blue filter are no longer required.